ASL Brothers
by MyAnimeObsession
Summary: Ace and Sabo decide to pay Luffy a visit. The Straw Hat crew are surprised to meet Luffy's other brother, Sabo, adding on to the list of monster family members. The Straw Hat Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates and Revolutionary Army then proceed to try to compare the ASL brothers while trying to figure out their parentage. Alive!Ace, Alive!Whitebeard
Hi everyone!

This is my first One Piece fanfic that I've actually bothered to write since I have so many ideas but they're just too long.

I am absolutely in love with Ace and the ASL brothers so this fanfic is about them, with the Straw Hat crew as the spectators (I guess). It's just about the comparisons I like to notice between them.

In this One Piece world, Luffy and Ace already know that Sabo is alive. It takes place sometime after Brook joins Luffy's crew but before Saboady Archipelago and the two year time skip. The relationship is somewhat changed (i.e. the ASL brothers are related somehow, a secret until next time)

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **Disclaimer:**

All characters and setting belongs to Oda the original creator of One Piece. This is just my own fanfic version of One Piece where Ace is alive cause well HE IS ALIVE!

* * *

In the early morning, the straw hat crew are fast asleep except for their cook Sanji whom is preparing breakfast and their current lookout person Brook, situated in the crow's nest. Both were unsuspecting of the two figures beside their ship Thousand Sunny, tying their own transport to the side and climbing up onto deck. One man is currently looking around the deck while the other is still on their respected small ship, finishing up securing it to the bigger ship.

"So this is Lu's ship. I must say, it certainly suits him"

"Yea, it's different from the last one I was on though" the other man replied

"Who's there?" yelled Brook, jumping down from the crow's nest and drawing his sword

Upon hearing Brook's shout, Sanji rushed out onto the balcony of the deck, only to see a blonde stranger smiling or is that smirking at Brook who has his sword drawn out and ready to attack or defend. The intruder gave a quick glance to Sanji as if to let him know that he's aware of his presence, yet he remained silent while he continued to inspect the deck of the ship.

"Who are you?" inquired Sanji, feeling slightly tense as he could somehow feel a bit of the intruder's strength radiating off of him.

The man continues to remain silent, making Sanji agitated. A few moments passed in uncomfortable silence with the man showing no signs of backing down. Sanji had had enough and was about to demand who he was again but was cut off.

"Just a visitor" the man continues as he reaches for something from his shoulders "I brought food and sake as presents" he pauses as his hand grabs air "Ah! oops it's not on me. Must of left it on striker"

"Yohohoho a visitor? Were we expecting anyone Sanji-san?"

"No! This guy is a complete stranger. We're days away from an island and you expect us to believe that you're just visiting?"

"Yes"

* * *

Hearing noises up on deck stirred the rest of the crew awake. Luffy and Zoro are the first to rush out, intending to find and stop the source of noise and possible unwanted guests, judging by the way Sanji and Brook are talking.

"So noisy, disrupting my sleep like that" grumbled Zoro

"Do we have gue—SABO!"

Before anyone could even blink, Luffy rocketed himself towards the stranger who easily catches him as Luffy wraps his arms and legs around the man a few times into a bone crushing hug and giving him the most radiating smile that took up majority of Luffy's face, only possible due to his rubber abilities.

"Sabo! I missed you! What are you doing here?"

The man, now identified as Sabo ruffles Luffy's already messy hair and smiles back

"Hey Lu, just visiting. Thought I'll come see how you're doing and meet your crew"

"Really?! Are you staying for long? Stay! My nakama are great, they're so strong and weird shishishi. I even got a new sh-"

"What's going on?"

Nami's yelling cut off Luffy's rambling and brought the two back to reality. During that time, the rest of the crew also gathered on deck and is watching their captain interact with the guest closely.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! You guys are looking beautiful as always" Sanji exclaims upon seeing them

Robin voicing out the question on everyone's mind and effectively ignoring Sanji, asks "Captain-san, who may this gentleman be?"

"Eh? Didn't I tell you guys?"

"No" Sanji grumbles

"Oh, well this is my other older brother Sabo! Shishishishi, Sabo these are my nakama"

"It's nice to make your acquaintances"

"…..." The crew stood frozen as they digest the information

"Are they alright Lu?"

"Shishishi I told you they were weird"

"….."

"Brother?!" yelled the crew in unison

"Yes, the three of us are brothers" Sabo confirms, "speaking of which, where is Ace?"

"Ace is here with you?!" Luffy unwrapped himself from Sabo and proceeds to look for Ace by the railings of the ship. Once Luffy spotted a figure laying flat on his stomach, unmoving in the one man ship, Luffy smiles excitedly.

"ACE!"

At the sudden call of his name, the man wakes up and continues his previous conversation

"Guess he changed his ship"

"Huh? Ace what are you talking about?"

Upon hearing Luffy, Ace turns around to see him

"Oh Lu, when did you get there?"

"Shishishi just then. What were you talking about, a ship?"

"Don't worry about it Lu, he just had another narcoleptic fit in the middle of our conversation about your new ship" Sabo replies as he perched up next to Luffy on the ship's railings, an amused grin on his face.

"Shut up Sabo! Anyway, what did I miss?" asked Ace as he jumps onto deck, landing beside Sabo.

"Nothing much, just had a small conversation with Lu's nakama who were surprised to find out that we're brothers. Also before that, I had a little trouble convincing two of them that I was only a harmless visitor"

Ace gives a skeptical glance to Sabo, "you probably just intentionally intimidated them by not saying or doing anything again"

Sabo just grinned mischievously at Ace's statement, receiving a glare from Sanji in return.

Chopper became excited upon seeing Luffy's brothers. He has only met Ace in Alabasta and now he can meet another cool older brother. Unable to hide his excitement he ran up to them, "Luffy, how come your brothers are so awesome? I want an older brother like them!"

"Thank you, umm..." Sabo trailed off

"Chopper, our doctor! Shishishi he's a reindeer"

Taking Luffy's introduction of Chopper as a signal, the rest of the crew follows suit and introduce themselves

"Roronoa Zoro, first mate"

"Nami, the idiot's navigator"

"The all mighty captain Usopp at your service" ("what captain" questioned Zoro)

"Sanji, the crew's cook"

"Robin, archeologist, nice to meet you"

"Yeow, I'm Franky the suuuuuuupperrrrrr shipwright"

"I'm the musician, Brook yohohoho"

"You have interesting nakama Luffy"

"You've finally gotten yourself a musician since I saw you"

* * *

After the crew's introduction, it was the brothers turn. The three brothers stood side by side in ASL order, as the two older brothers introduces themselves properly. Letting the crew secretly compare the differences and similarities of these brothers. Their interactions observed closely as well.

The older brother whom majority of the crew had already met, introduces himself mainly to the new members as he gives a quick bow.

"Portagas.D Ace, 2nd division commander of the whitebeard pirates and their older brother. Thank you for taking care of our little brother"

Ace, the brother that told the crew back in Alabasta to take care of his little brother because he is always worrying about him. Ace is tall, about a whole head taller than their captain, has a strong muscular build that justifies his shirtless choice of clothing, is extremely polite, friendly and just oozes charisma. His eyes are sharp, giving the impression that he should not be messed with if angered yet his captivating silver eyes make it difficult to look away. The freckles on his cheeks aids in dimming his sharp looks by making him look more childish and friendly. He has medium length, slightly wavy black hair that is mostly covered by his orange cowboy hat. His hat's medallion seeming to perfectly fit him. Ace's overall features makes him extremely good looking, you can even say hot, like his devil fruit the mera mera no mi. Fire that demands your attention, is beautiful and easy to look at but dangerous if approached and provoked. Just by looking at the way Luffy interacts and talks about him you can see how much he looks up to Ace. Actually not just Ace but Sabo too.

"Sabo, Ace and Lu's brother and chief of staff of the revolutionary army. It's a pleasure to finally meet Lu's nakama. I know he can be a handful but please continue to look after him in our stead. It's hard having a little brother like Lu and not constantly worry."

He gave a grin as he tipped his black top hat adorned with a blue rimmed goggle. His words reminding the crew of Ace's back in Alabasta. 'They really are caring older brothers'. Sabo may be considered the odd one out at first glance. His blonde hair and fully clothed noble wear stands out when compared to his two brothers. However if one was to fully look at him carefully, they would notice that he is indeed their brother. Sabo has the same hair style as Ace however instead of black hair it is blonde. His eyes are round and dark brown that can be mistaken as black. His features are very pronounced, the burn scar across his left eye does not deter his handsome face, instead it just makes him more appealing. He is also very tall, about a few centimetres taller than Ace which must bother the older brother just like how Sabo seems annoyed that Ace is older. His body build is similar to Aces, also giving people a glimpse of his strength. He appears to be friendly, calm, knowledgeable, mature, polite and responsible yet irresponsible at the same time, something that he shares with their captain.

"Shishishishi, my older brothers are awesome right. They're so strong that I haven't even beaten them once! But I can beat them now!"

All heads turn to Luffy who was now in Sabo's choke hold as Ace gave him a noogie.

"Just who can you beat?" Ace challenged

"Sorry Lu, as your older brother, I can't allow you to beat us so easily"

Their captain is clearly struggling to prove that he could win yet is so confident. Looking at Luffy, you can see he is a lot shorter than his brothers with a lean muscular build. He seems so small compared to his brothers yet has the strength to fight alongside them. Luffy has shorter, straighter hair that is normally messy, sticking up in all directions that makes a stray fringe here and there. Like his brothers, he too has a signature hat, a straw hat given to him by Shanks. He has the same hair colour as Ace and the same eyes as Sabo however are slightly bigger. Also like Sabo, Luffy has a scar situated under his left eye, however the cause is still unknown. His big eyes, small face and radiating smile gives him his cute appearance, contrasting to the charismatic, handsome older brothers. Luffy's choice of shirt style seems to be a mixture of Ace's and Sabo's combined; he leaves his shirt open, displaying his muscles. Luffy's personality is also completely different to his brothers, he's so energetic, reckless and well, an idiot to sum up. Though as his crew mates we've seen and experienced Luffy's mysterious power, the power to draw people in, whether friend or foe. When Luffy is serious, then nothing stands in his way.

Overall, Ace and Sabo share the same hair style while Ace and Luffy have the same hair colour. Sabo and Luffy have the same round, dark brown eyes, though Sabo's are slightly smaller. Ace is the only one with freckles and sharp silver eyes, Sabo is the only blonde and Luffy has straight hair.

Usopp sighs in defeat, "of course, the brothers of the monster are also monsters"

"I can't believe your family Luffy" added Nami

"If Luffy hasn't been able to beat them no matter how many times he tried, just how strong are they?!" Chopper questioned, since he believes his captain is already unbelievably strong.

"I wonder who the strongest is" Robin said with a hint of mischief as she giggled

"Me!" exclaimed the brothers in unison then turning to glare at each other

"A whitebeard commander, the revolutionary chief of staff, head of the revolutionary army and a marine hero. The next thing you know, another family member may even be a noble or something" stated Sanji incredulously as he exhales his cigarette smoke.

"Suuuppperrrrr family"

"yohohoho I wonder who they take after"

At Brook's comment, the straw hat crew all glance over the three brothers and nods in agreement. They then began to huddle up, leaving the brothers to their own devices as they try to solve the family puzzle.

* * *

"Ok, so we know that Dragon is their father" started Nami

"From the pictures I've seen, he has straight, black hair like Luffy and sharp eyes like Ace but he has dark brown iris like Sabo and Luffy" states Robin

"So then Sabo takes after their mother?" asked Chopper

"Also why does Ace have a different last name?" Usopp adds

Zoro turned his head from the group to ask Ace, "how come your last name is different to Luffy's?"

"Oh that, I took my mother's name in honour of her" Ace replied nonchalantly with a grin

Zoro nodded before joining in the discussion again

"So their mother's maiden name was Portagas. From the features of the brothers that weren't inherited from Dragon, we can deduce that she must have blonde, wavy hair, freckles and large round, silver eyes" said Nami

"Sabo and Luffy have their mother's eyes and Sabo and Ace inherited her wavy hair, while Sabo has her hair colour and Ace inherited her freckles and silver iris." Franky restated

"In conclusion, Sabo and Luffy takes after their mother and Ace takes after their father" Zoro concluded

Satisfied, they turn back to look at the brothers to see Luffy sitting slightly in the middle, arms wrapped around his brothers a few times with Ace and Sabo also hugging back as they continue to talk on Thousand Sunny's figurehead. The very image instilled from this scene just shows how important they are to each other.

"He looks so happy to be together with his brothers again"

The crew smiles fondly as they all thought,

'Ace is the polite, tempered older brother.

Sabo is the clever, peacemaker brother.

Luffy is the cheery, hyperactive younger brother.

All three brothers are troublemakers.'

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)

Tell me what you guys think about the fanfic and if there are more interests in my next ideas for this storyline then I would like to write it. I actually have another idea that I want to write about, which is about the whitebeard pirates comparison of the brothers and the strawhat crew finding out how they're all related with explainations (blah blah blah). If I do write them, I don't know whether to make it a sequel or another chapter though.

Until next time (hopefully)


End file.
